


Oh, That Alien Invasion Last Week

by Amemait



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, GFY, Gen, I have to keep some secrets, That's not all the characters, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill this prompt here:</p><p>So it seems that -- in Doctor Who -- Earth but, more importantly, London in particular, seems to be the hub of alien invasions, alien attacks, alien sightings, etc.</p><p>What are some of the gang of Sherlock's reactions to these alien encounters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, That Alien Invasion Last Week

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Uhhh... PG? -is guessing-  
> Summary: The Doctor and his effects upon the people of earth  
> Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of any part of either Doctor Who, or Sherlock, in any way, shape, or form. This is just for the sheer fun of it.  
> Spoiler warnings: Pre-Sherlock-BBC, 2005 reboot onwards in roughly chronological order for Doctor  
> Notes: I blame oxfordtweed for linking me to the damn Sherlock KinkMeme. Original prompt here: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/10852.html?thread=54858852#t54858852 . Eventually, I'll do more than just season one...  
> Story warnings: Probably nil.

Dearest Mummy,

I'm fine; the terrible explosion last week happened while I was safely out of the building. Harriet Jones is now Acting PM, and she seems to be doing a near-decent job. You recall that I mentioned her tenacity the other week. I may almost be impressed if she keeps this up.

Sherlock is himself, as ever. He's taken to making friends with the local homeless population this past week. I'm sure he has his reasons.

No, I haven't been on a date in the past week.

I've enclosed some chocolate given to me by the Venezuelan Defence Attache - the fellow is clearly doing the work of the Ambassador.

With love,  
Crofty

 

Mummy,

Explosion interesting. Mycroft extra busy, may finally be able to get some work done.

Police in a tizzy, finally getting them to accept my help as they're swamped from the reshuffle. Commissioner Strickland apparently interviewing somebody in a Council Estate the night of his disappearance, but files beyond that mysteriously locked behind UNIT passcodes - didn't want to borrow your password without asking first, but would appreciate help in this case.  
Must dash, Lestrade is letting me look at a body today.

Love,  
Sherlock

 

Extracted from the Offline Case Notes of S. Holmes, Consulting Detective  
[Sealed: M. Holmes, 2006, D-Clearance required]

The Instance of the Disappearing Woman

Visited [date redacted] by Shiree Williams (Flat 59, Bucknall House,  
Powell Estate, London, SE15 7G0). Requested to investigate  
disappearance of Rose Tyler (Flat 48, Bucknall House, Powell Estate,  
London, SE15 7G0).  
Police apparently useless; suspected her boyfriend Mickey Smith (Flat  
12, Churchill House, Powell Estate, London, SE15 7G0) - case dismissed  
before reaching court, citing lack of evidence. Smith obviously not  
behind Tyler's disappearance.

Will take case; haven't had anything interesting in a few weeks, could  
be more than a one-patch-problem.

 

Update: [date redacted]  
Smith's files all locked under UNIT passcode, very odd. No further  
investigation permitted by police officials. Apparently this does not  
extend to persecution by remainder of Powell Estate (Reverse Bystander  
Intervention, or simply Crowd Mentality?).

Ms. Tyler's mother refused further contact with me after I informed  
her that Mr. Smith was not the culprit.

Smith now updating website http://whoisdoctorwho.co.uk/ - formerly run  
by Clive Finch (deceased), at one stage a contact of Rose Tyler's.

Finch's family refusing questioning regarding Clive's death - son  
muttered something about Official Secrets Act. Have applied  
(reluctantly, but with Mummy's advice) to Mycroft for more  
information.

 

Update: [date redacted]  
Visited by Ms. Williams again; she informs me that my services are no  
longer needed, as Ms. Tyler has returned, declaring that she has been  
'travelling', with somebody called 'The Doctor'. As she's over 16,  
that's her business.

Luckily this was after I had convinced a very begrudging Mycroft to  
let me view the files on the Finches (doesn't he care about a 19 year  
old girl going missing? - Probably not). Information limited, though  
reference made to another UNIT-locked file 'Autons'. Considered  
contacting Lethbridge-Stewart regarding this, but as case no longer  
active, I have no reason to attempt to glean any further information.

Case complete. No outcome. Resigned to boredom once more.

 

 

From the desk of Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart:

Dear Liz,

Would you join us for tea this Saturday afternoon? I have some things I'd like to talk about with you, and some people we should reminisce over. Doris would love to see you again.

Best regards,  
Alistair

 

Dear Alistair,

I would love to join you for tea, but discussing Sherlock's latest escapades is off the table.  
If you're referring to the recent happenings about Parliament, I would love to join you. I hear he even ordered usage of Defence Pattern Delta!  
I look forward to seeing you and Doris again.

Regards,  
Liz Holmes

 

 

Harkness,

The cracks outside your place of work are your concern. You should have prevented it. Neither Ministry nor City funds are going to be used to cover the damages, it's coming out of your budget.

\--M. Holmes

 

Holmes,

Look up the Blinovitch Limitation Effect and the Novikov self-consistency principle. I couldn't prevent it and I couldn't risk the team seeing me attempt to prevent it.

I still want Sato. What's it going to take to get you to hand her over?

\--Harkness

 

 

Memo from M. Holmes to all staff

Nobody is to talk to me about Robotic Masked Santas.

Nobody is to talk to me about Guinevere One.

Nobody is to talk to me about Torchwood.

All CCTV of all staff who ended up on the roof of this building is to be wiped.

All staff are to receive three days off in lieu at a time of their choosing after December.

Signed: M.Holmes

 

You have 1 new SMS: Sherlock

You looked like a total prat on that roof. Good thing somebody else worked out it was just people who were B+. Of course, this would have been faster if anybody had asked me.

 

You have 2 new SMS: Mycroft

Message 1: I couldn't have called you, you git.

Message 2: Call Mummy. Unless you want a card from her later.


End file.
